Daddy's Little Irken
by Toni The Mink
Summary: ZIM has a baby daughter, and now he's just cradling her and speaking to her.... Not much. Just a bunch of cuteness!


"Daddy's Little Irken"  
By Toni Ferraro  
Invader ZIM copyrighted to whoever owns him, cuz I dont remember.  
And ZAZ is copyrighted to BriteStarAngie cuz she rocks! ^^   
  
---  
A/N: My first Invader ZIM fic! Yay! Although she didn't request this, this is dedicated to my pal BriteStarAngie, because if it weren't for her, I woulda passed this cool show called "Invader ZIM" as another lame Nickolodean cartoon...  
She DID however request a ZIM/Gaz fic, which I will finsih and post soon... as soon as I sotp being lazy.. -.-;;  
Anyway, I apologize for another OCC, or incorrect facts, as I don't know very much about Zimmy as of yet...   
----  
  
In the tiny room, the small baby Irken wailed and wailed her eyes out.  
  
The door opened, and in walked a taller, adult Irken. He leaned over the crib, staring down at the crying newborn alien, then scooped her in his arms.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Zim asked his baby daughter, "Are you hungry? Does your diaper need.... eugh... changing?"  
  
But soon enough, the infant ceased her wailing, and opened her big, bright red eyes, staring at her father curiously.  
  
At this site, Zim smiled warmly back at her. "Is all you wanted was just to be held?" The baby girl smiled, causing the Irken to close his eyelids halfway, proudly. "Ahh... my little daughter. My little Zaz."  
  
Zaz cooed and curled into Zim's chest.  
  
Zim sat down on the rocking chair, swaying back and forth, cradling the baby slowly.  
  
"My little offspring... how you make me proud." Zim cracked a smirk, "And how you will one day make me prouder."  
  
Zaz blinked.  
  
"So young... so innocent... so much_potential," Zim spoke slyly, "You may be too little to understand what you have been created for. Not old enough to know your mission... Your father was given the crucial duty of destroying this puny planet that you were unfortuntely born in. I will dispose of it for you, my dear. And it's digusting habitant of humans, especially that nefarious uncle of yours, Dib..." he hissed, "I will, however, spare your mother, due to the fact she did bore me the most beautiful creature to come from this pathetic rock they call Earth."  
  
Zaz burst into a fit of giggles. Zim chuckled and lifted her into the air, and back down playfully. "I suppose I've been letting GIR babysit you one too many times... He may be a dimwit, but he will prove a useful servant and a loyal friend to the end." He sighed, almost fearing of the not-too-distant future. "One day, my dear," he spoke softly, "I will no longer be around. If for any reason I am not able to fulfill my mission and rid the universe of this dirty planet, I will of course trust you in finish off my job." Zim then grinned evilly, "I will raise you to be the most leathal Irken to ever be born! One day you will wipe out every single sprout of life in this world. You will be ranked the first rate Invader in the Irken military! Perhaps one day, you will even be ranked as one of the Tallest!"  
  
Zim started chuckling menicingly, "You'll be the greatest Irken to ever live in history! Zaz, the daughter of Invader ZIM! The greatest hero of the Irken race! And most of all... you'll make Daddy proud!" At this, he started laughing maniaclly, as his baby girl just stared up in confusement.  
  
Suddenly, Zim stopped and started tickling under Zaz's chin, "Yes, you will!" he cooed sweetly, "Yes you will! Daddy's widdle Irken! The big bad invader of Earth!"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Zim looked up suprised. There stood Gaz, leaning by the doorway, arms crossed, eyes scowling as usual. "Are you trying to brainwash the baby again?"  
  
"Uh... no. Course not," Zim spoke nervously, "Just... spending alittle time with my little girl."  
  
Gaz just stared at Zim as if not beleiving his story, while Zim continued staring back, nervous. He then looked down at Zaz. "Um... look... She's sucking my finger. Cute, huh?" 


End file.
